epic_refresh_dx_science_labfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic ReFresh DX: Science Lab Wiki
Welcome to the Epic ReFresh DX: Science Lab Wiki Welcome to Alien Colony Science lab. Your'e so nice. suitable for All ages. Anyone can contribute. It's the virtual science museum. anyone you can Take your pictures of the real life pictures and science projects and upload pictures that you have been taken. Even you can Draw that Habitat, Take a picture fossils on earth, insects, Plants, animals and fishes and Upload pictures that you've been saved habitai drawings and Wildlife and fossil pictures. Powered by: MOSI, Imaginarum and Pokemon.com. Hire Smart. Join Roblox Buliders Club. Meet the Creator. Selections Alien species on earth Earth samples Earth's habitat Alien minereals on earth Alien microbes Meet the florida alien colonists Contries of earth Alien plants on earth Encyclopedias Pikipedia.jpg|link=http://www.pikminwiki.com/ Bulbapedia.jpg|link=bulbapedia.bulbaga Nookipedia.jpg|link=http://nookipedia.com/wiki/Main_Page Rating Students Welcome.:D News http://science.nasa.gov/science-news/ 11+ http://www.eurekalert.org/scienceforkids/ 3+ Todays Events 3D Printing the Future: The Exhibitation Theme Project Ediacaran Guide Map http://www.annettbuslines.com/Content/pdf/MOSI-campus-2.pdf See Full Map Click here. Today's Wheather Today's Fun Facts If all the world's water were fit into a gallon jug, the fresh water avalible for us to use would equal only about one tablespoon. Games Fun, Games and merchindise Powered by Youtube and amazon.com Videos.jpg|Videos|link=Videos Toys.jpg|Toys|link=Toys Kindle Books and Books.jpg|E books and Books|link=E Books and Books Video Games.jpg|Games|link=Games Party hat.jpg|Events|link=Events Balloons.jpg|Birthday parties|link=Birthday Parties 3d Plant.jpg|Gardening|link=Gardening crafts.jpg|Activites|link=Activities Science Projects Biology Chemestry Earth and space Physics Palentology Print http://www.coloring.ws/t.asp?b=m&t=http://www.coloring.ws/pokemon/e/72.gif http://www.coloring.ws/t.asp?b=m&t=http://www.coloring.ws/pokemon/102.gif http://www.coloring.ws/t.asp?b=m&t=http://www.coloring.ws/pokemon/59.gif http://www.coloring.ws/t.asp?b=m&t=http://www.coloring.ws/pokemon/b/90.gif http://www.coloring.ws/t.asp?b=m&t=http://www.coloring.ws/pokemon/42.gif http://www.coloring.ws/t.asp?b=m&t=http://www.coloring.ws/pokemon/a/46.gif http://www.coloring.ws/t.asp?b=m&t=http://www.coloring.ws/pokemon/111.gif http://www.coloring.ws/t.asp?b=m&t=http://www.coloring.ws/pokemon/111.gif http://www.coloring.ws/t.asp?b=m&t=http://www.coloring.ws/pokemon/71.gif http://www.coloring.ws/t.asp?b=m&t=http://www.coloring.ws/pokemon/71.gif http://www.coloring.ws/t.asp?b=m&t=http://www.coloring.ws/pokemon/126.gif http://www.coloring.ws/t.asp?b=m&t=http://www.coloring.ws/pokemon/126.gif http://www.coloring.ws/t.asp?b=m&t=http://www.coloring.ws/pokemon/11.gif http://www.coloring.ws/t.asp?b=m&t=http://www.coloring.ws/animals/armadillo2.gif http://www.coloring.ws/t.asp?b=m&t=http://www.coloring.ws/animals/armadillo2.gif Kids in Charge sponsored By MOSI(museum of science industry) http://www.abcya.com/ 3+ http://www.brainpopjr.com/ 3+ http://kids.discovery.com/ 3+ http://www.coolmath-games.com/ 3+ http://www.neopets.com/habitarium/ 3+ http://ty.kromestudios.com/ttkids/kids_home.html 3+ Video games The science of the Wireway aliens Cell Lab Uncle Milton: Alien Field Guide Smithosonian: Alien Fossil Hunt Videos Websites http://www.nasa.gov/audience/forkids/kidsclub/flash/ 3+ http://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/ 3+ http://www.roblox.com/home 7+ http://www.giantmicrobes.com/ 3+ http://www.computervirusdolls.com/us/ 3+ iheartguts.com/ 3+ http://www.cellsalive.com/index.htm 3+ http://www.3dscience.com/index.php 11+ http://www.smartscience.net/SmartScience/SmartScience.html 11+ http://www.imaginariumfortmyers.com/ 3+ http://www.mosi.org/ 3+ http://discoverykids.com/ 3+ school Students Welcome Imaginarium Members MOSI(Museum of science industry) Members NASA members ZooMed/Mote marine/C.R.O.W/Miami zoo members/Scientists Topics by Biology Activites/Fun http://pbskids.org/zoom/activities/cafe/buffalowings.html http://pbskids.org/zoom/activities/cafe/fabulousfruitkabobs.html http://pbskids.org/zoom/activities/cafe/frozenbananatreats.html http://pbskids.org/zoom/activities/cafe/fruitjuicepopsicles.html http://pbskids.org/zoom/activities/cafe/fruitpizza.html http://pbskids.org/zoom/activities/cafe/funshapejello.html http://pbskids.org/zoom/activities/cafe/gelatinfishbowl.html http://pbskids.org/zoom/activities/cafe/junglebars.html http://pbskids.org/zoom/activities/cafe/layeredpopsicles.html http://pbskids.org/zoom/activities/cafe/pretzels.html http://pbskids.org/zoom/activities/cafe/simplefruitkabobs.html http://pbskids.org/zoom/activities/cafe/maplepopcorn.html http://pbskids.org/zoom/activities/cafe/sugarandspicepopcorn.html http://pbskids.org/zoom/activities/cafe/trailmix.html http://pbskids.org/zoom/activities/cafe/yogurtparfait.html http://pbskids.org/zoom/activities/cafe/bananaorangefrost.html http://pbskids.org/zoom/activities/cafe/homemadelemonade.html http://pbskids.org/zoom/activities/cafe/islandmilk.html http://pbskids.org/zoom/activities/cafe/limeade.html http://pbskids.org/zoom/activities/cafe/mangolassi.html http://pbskids.org/zoom/activities/cafe/watermelonslush.html http://pbskids.org/zoom/activities/cafe/calzone.html http://pbskids.org/zoom/activities/cafe/minideepdishpizzas.html http://pbskids.org/zoom/activities/cafe/pizzabagels.html http://pbskids.org/zoom/activities/cafe/applebrownies.html http://pbskids.org/zoom/activities/cafe/applecrisp.html http://pbskids.org/zoom/activities/cafe/applepie.html http://pbskids.org/zoom/activities/cafe/bakedapples.html http://pbskids.org/zoom/activities/cafe/chocolatecoveredpret.html http://pbskids.org/zoom/activities/cafe/dessertpizza.html http://pbskids.org/zoom/activities/cafe/frozenpineapplepops.html http://pbskids.org/zoom/activities/cafe/fruitfreezies.html http://pbskids.org/zoom/activities/cafe/fruitsmores.html http://pbskids.org/zoom/activities/cafe/hotcocoapops.html http://pbskids.org/zoom/activities/cafe/icecreamsandwiches.html http://pbskids.org/zoom/activities/cafe/kiwimangosorbet.html http://pbskids.org/zoom/activities/cafe/lemonslush.html http://pbskids.org/zoom/activities/cafe/minipumpkinpie.html http://pbskids.org/zoom/activities/cafe/paintedcookies.html http://pbskids.org/zoom/activities/cafe/pinwheelcookies.html http://www.enchantedlearning.com/subjects/protists/labelamoeba/ http://www.enchantedlearning.com/subjects/animals/cell/label/ http://www.enchantedlearning.com/subjects/bacterium/label/ http://www.enchantedlearning.com/subjects/birds/label/chickenegg/ http://www.enchantedlearning.com/subjects/birds/label/chickembryo72hrs/ http://www.enchantedlearning.com/subjects/birds/label/chickenegg10days/ http://www.enchantedlearning.com/subjects/animals/cell/mitosis/label/ http://www.enchantedlearning.com/subjects/anatomy/brain/label/neuron.shtml http://www.enchantedlearning.com/subjects/plants/cell/label/ http://www.enchantedlearning.com/subjects/rainforest/label/labelstrata.shtml http://www.enchantedlearning.com/crafts/diorama/aquarium/ http://www.enchantedlearning.com/subjects/dinosaurs/activities/diorama/ http://www.enchantedlearning.com/crafts/diorama/forest/ http://www.enchantedlearning.com/crafts/Oceandiorama.shtml http://www.enchantedlearning.com/crafts/africa/khamsa/ http://www.enchantedlearning.com/crafts/na/teepee/ http://www.enchantedlearning.com/crafts/na/totempole/ http://www.enchantedlearning.com/crafts/na/kachina/ http://www.enchantedlearning.com/crafts/na/rattle/ http://www.enchantedlearning.com/crafts/Dreamcatcher.shtml http://www.enchantedlearning.com/crafts/music/rainstick/ http://www.enchantedlearning.com/crafts/bulletinboards/na.shtml http://www.enchantedlearning.com/crafts/na/canoe/ http://www.enchantedlearning.com/crafts/mexico/bagpinata/ http://www.enchantedlearning.com/crafts/mexico/maracas/ http://www.enchantedlearning.com/crafts/birdfeeders/pineconefeeder.shtml http://www.enchantedlearning.com/crafts/flowers/lei/ http://www.enchantedlearning.com/crafts/dinosaurs/dinobone/ http://www.enchantedlearning.com/crafts/papiermache/octopus/ http://www.enchantedlearning.com/subjects/dinosaurs/activities/Dinohat.shtml http://www.coloring.ws/aliens.htm http://www.coloring.ws/aboriginal.htm http://www.coloring.ws/inuit.htm http://www.dltk-teach.com/alphabuddies/mhabitat.html Draw that Wireway alien Habitat on earth Spectrobes Roll Call LOL stuff(It's nice and funny) http://strongbadfreekinduck.ytmnd.com/ http://strongbadfails.ytmnd.com/ http://computerover.ytmnd.com/ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZrbQCDRpjA http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LSy56ismHio http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JF8tyOquegk http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XrDkPVCyoF8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L0NqfCR3P4I http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nynKG_0YN28 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PcOvseSEudM http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Jk-Dqg9FkU http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q-0-3ccxMl0 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yZ1VzQcZEd4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P8vnsTEl3VY Downloads Magic Rocks Alien Hive Dream Fish Dragon story Zoo Story 2 Squeaky Clean Save the Aliens Tiny Zoo Friends Tiny Village Pokedex for IOS Toca Lab WireWay Dream Ranch Hayride Other wikis Parental control app that blocks to adult stuff. some KIds cannot go to the adult site. only adults can go adult sites. https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/mobicip-safe-browser-parental/id299153586?mt=8 MOSI Film Classifiction Sponsors Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse